


Mi Universo Es Ella

by CheonBam



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Trek (2009), Post-Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonBam/pseuds/CheonBam
Summary: Yvonne es una persona que es muy querida por Spock, no sabría que hacer si ella no estuviera con él. Ni siquiera se plantea la idea de estar sin ella.Para Yvonne Spock es la persona que ella más admira y nunca se ha fijado en nadie más que no sea él.Claro que esto no fue en un principio así....Este no es mi primer fanfic, llevo haciendo fanfics desde hace años pero aburro y acabo eliminando las, juju... cosas que pasan.Quiero explicar que aunque ponga Yvonne el personaje principal eres tu y nadie más. Este nombre es porque de alguna forma tenía que nombrar a la chica, puedes poner nombre si nk te gusta. Esta a tu elección y si no pues... Quizás más tarde lo cambie.
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek) & Reader, Spock (Star Trek)/You, Spock/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Mi Universo Es Ella

“Yvonne… ” escuchaste tu nombre desde algún lugar lejano, no estabas demasiado consciente de tu alrededor pues tu vida se estaba apagando poco a poco. Tus ojos cansados vagaban entre las molestas luces.

“Yvonne, por favor” nuevamente te llamaban y está vez pudiste oírlo con más claridad, era la voz de tu esposo, sonaba tan angustiado, la tranquilidad con la que siempre hablaba había desaparecido por completo. “Yvonne, no cierres los ojos, te lo ruego”

“Spock, yo… no puedo, me siento tan cansada…”

“¡Yvonne!”

“Mmm” tus ojos finalmente cedieron, ya no podías escuchar nada más. Los ojos de Spock se abriendo creyendo que te había perdido. Bones, el doctor de la Enterprise, le echo a un lado para encargarse de ti. 

“Spock, hazte la un lado y ve a la sala de espera, no conseguirás nada estando aquí. Yo me encargaré de ella. La salvaré, te lo prometo”

Con un rostro pálido asintió y salió, Kirk, el capitán de la nave, lo esperaba fuera, él estaba caminando de un lado a otro, estaba tan preocupado y nervioso como el vulcano. 

“Al fin, ¿cómo está?”

“La herida no es grave pero ha perdido mucha sangre lo que hace peligrar su vida” explicó con la mayor calma posible. 

“Dios, Yvonne ha sido la que peor ha salido de esta misión. Joder Spock, si lo hubiera sabido no la hubiera mandado con nosotros” habló con amargura llevando su dedos a su cien. “¿Por qué no me has dicho antes que ella era tu esposa? Jamás hubiera puesto en peligro a la mujer de un compañero”

“No era necesario, tanto ella como yo no veíamos necesario que más persona supieran sobre nuestra relación. No es culpa de nadie que ella haya sido herida, sabíamos al peligro al que nos enfrentábamos. Cualquiera de los tres podríamos haber muerto y en cambio aquí estamos con heridas menores”

“Uff, deja tu lógica a un lado, estás tan pálido como yo, muestra un poco de tú lado humano” 

“….”

“Bien, no lo hagas. Pasará unas horas hasta que recibamos noticias de Yvonne. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es que conociste a nuestra pequeña genio?”

“Eso no es de tu interés” respondió con un tono neutro. 

“Es para pasar el rato. Además lleváis casados más de cuatro años, si lo hubiera sabido antes nunca hubiera intentado tirarm…. quiero decir coquetear con ella” Spock lo miró de reojo. 

“Eso fue hace más de once años… ” empezó a contar vuestra extraña relación.


End file.
